Leila Malcal
Leila Malcal (レイラ・マルカル, Reira Marukaru) is the secondary protagonist of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. Leila comes from a family of former Britannian aristocrats and she is a military officer in the E.U. Army. She works under Gene Smilas and is Akito Hyuga's superior officer and the Commander of the W-0 Unit. Appearance Leila is said to be very beautiful. She is of average height standing at 5'5". Her hair is very long with a light blond colour, she has bangs which reach her eyes with two locks framing her face, from the back her hair reaches her waist, and she also has two egg shaped buns usually held up with gold braces. Personality Character History Leila lost her family to a terrorist bombing attack when she was six years old. She was the sole survivor. During her and her mother's escape it is shown that the car had flipped over and exploded killing her mother, it is unrevealed what caused the car's explosion. After the death of her mother she runs deeper into the woods until she sees a frozen lake, She makes the mistake of running over the lake causing her to break the frozen surface, the ice cracks and she almost dies but close to death she is saved by green hooded woman who gives her Geass. The woman is revealed to be C.C. Character Outline Leila Malcal is the daughter of a Britannian noble family that disagreed with the dated system of rule in the empire, which made them defect to the E.U. as exiles. She was born in the E.U. Her father became a politician in the E.U. with massive support and the ability to rally the people so he was dubbed assemblyman. Leila was adopted by the Malcal family after the deaths of her parents. She became a Major in the E.U. Army and originally served as an adjutant to Commander Anou in the W-0 Unit. Leila planned the military operation known as Operation Alpha with the objective of rescuing the surrounded 132nd Regiment in Narva. However, Leila confronted Anou over his last minute decision to use Japanese youngsters for suicide attacks and finally removed Anou from his command position. After the success of the operation, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by General Smilas and given direct command of the W-0 Unit. Abilities Geass Leila received her Geass from an encounter with C.C. when she was a child. Though rather than entering a contract with her, she was given a choice of whether or not she would use it, and if she did not use it before adulthood, the power would disappear. Her Geass manifests in her left eye. It is unknown, what her Geass does but she is told by the "great granny", that she can use it to save someone dear to her. It is hinted that this person is Akito. Her power appears to have activated when Shin Hyuga Shaing attempts to use his Geass on her, which causes Shin great pain. As opposed to other Geass which are red, her Geass glows blue similar to Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceler. Relationships Love interests 'Akito Hyuga ' It is hinted that Leila harbours feelings for Akito and she cares deeply for him. It is first shown during their first battle when Akito told her to stay behind him she blushed, but then he says its because she is the one controlling the drones they can't lose her, which disappoints her. She also trusts him enough to talk to him about her disappointment in herself at being unable to help at the Gypsy's camp and her past and how she had felt helpless the night her parents died and that she wants to have the power to live on her own. After one of the dinners at the camp, she walks the Great Granny to her bed, who says she is a nice girl and offers to read her future; Leila accepts and watches as she does the reading. The Great Granny reveals that she (Leila, right after her mother died) met a witch in the woods that gave her a great power which she will use to save someone dear to her - which is hinted to be Akito. During their farewell party at the Gypsy's camp, they are invited by the rest to dance with them. Akito angrily leaves the Gypsy's camp, causing Leila to run after him. Ayano tries to follow after them, but Ryo blocks her path with a knowing look on his face. In the woods, when Leila catches up to Akito, he reveals to her his fear and hatred of his brother and tells her the story of what happened the night his entire clan was killed by his brother and how he should have been dead; he then proclaims that he will return the favour and kill his brother. Leila then proceeds to hug him and tells him that she is very happy that he lived because - if he hadn't - then she would never have met him; she blushes when he smiles at her. After their talk, they return to the camp and dance together but unbeknownst to them the Great Granny was watching them sadly. Later, after they board the plane to leave Warsaw, she tells him that she's going to miss the Gypsy's, but he doesn't answer immediately which causes her to look away sadly. He tells her that he hopes they can all go to Japan someday, which makes her smile. When it is presumed that Akito is killed in a battle with Ashley Ashra, Leila becomes so depressed that she collapses to her knees and cries privately in her room, only being encouraged to carry on by her subordinates. When Akito returns and Shin tries to get him to kill Leila via his Geass, Akito is able to break it, implying that he likes her also. This is confirmed at the end when the two kiss. Quotes *"I want the power to live on my own." *(To Akito) "Akito...I'm really happy that you survived. I mean, it let me meet you." Trivia *"Leila" is a widely renowned Arabic and Hebrew female name stemming from Semitic roots meaning "night". Alternatively, it can mean "born at night" or "dark beauty". *"Malcal" could refer to the Malcals, a major ethnic group residing in the Tikrai Valley in Pakistan. The name "Malcal" or "Malkaal" itself is derived from the fusion of two Arabic terms: "Malik" (A King/ One who rules) and "Aal" (family of), thus "Family of the King" or "Family of the one who rules". This makes sense given that Geass is considered "the Power of the Kings" and Leila possesses a Geass and that the Malcals are an influential family in the E.U. *Leila Malcal's Seiyuu Maaya Sakomoto also did Tomoyo Daidouji from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *Leila's relationship with Akito can be compared to the likes of Aina Sahalin, Nina Purpleton, and Selene Mcgriff from the Gundam universe. *Leila's character design resembles Primera from Clamp's Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Gallery Layla123.jpg Layla.jpg laylahyugamalkal.png 417381_270469493052902_1007278480_n.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-29 at 11.33.44 PM.png|A Young Leila with a green-haired, hooded figure. Reila_Malkal.png ApsyP.jpg chara_reira.jpg|Character Design of Leila Malcal tumblr_mbe3kwCkSZ1rfcoupo6_1280.png 150888_326996224066895_1918499179_n.jpg 246499_283452005087984_599279124_n.jpg Leila pilot concept.jpg|Leila's pilot suit concept Leila concept.jpg|Different facial concepts of Leila leila2.png 003l.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-03-15h07m50s35.png vlcsnap-2014-01-03-15h01m56s67.png Leila's suite.jpeg|Leila dressing her pilot suit on the movie Snapshot 1.jpg|Leila dressing her pilot suit on the promotional trailer 616511_638189806229861_7090459023937209366_o.jpg 1517796_604055732976602_1788300726_o.jpg 1932638_618332108215631_398870414_o.jpg 1499526_596214330427409_408047856_n.jpg 1544467_596214430427399_1258578122_n.jpg 603251_566826223366220_1360616456_n.png 1404527_481760961939559_570765322_o.jpg LFCga7C.jpg Screenshot.png Y.png|Little Leila and her mother. chara_reira02.jpg chara_reira03.jpg Screenshot_122.png|Leila geass given by C.c 11141380_1002997689732722_2702664274984474760_n (1).jpg|Leila and her family portrait. 1349067168690.jpg img_5th_announcement2.jpg|Leila's Geass Akito-3-Img039.jpg Akito-3-Img006.jpg|Leila's childhood. Akito-3-Img044.jpg 818pCAF46BL. SL1500 .jpg 677220.jpg 629731.jpg 584046.jpg yande.re 292728 sample akito_the_exiled cleavage code_geass elizabeth_(akito_the_exiled) heels kogure_masahiro layla_markale neko no_bra.jpg nishi8668-img600x450-14360001298uf5xi24178.jpg|Promotional Drawning draw codegeass_akito_3rd_reira.jpg|Storyboard Frame 0000788896.jpeg|Character design of Leila and the sketch of Akito Hyuga 639319.jpg Akito-3-Img011.jpeg Akito-3-Img007.jpeg 1437052830297.jpg 1427045837899.jpg 2d5d4c368fae5c5d0823fc8a8d7e8196.jpg 3269160380f955e1ea74342d0ce7c966.jpg b7f9dcc366c314d8f0df104578af9952.jpg b80dcf3ea2eadf2dfd016e97bf5291f2.jpg 2b643925c42f346d042ca2f2ed9393c3.png 22-50-51.JPG Leila.Malcal.full.1417515.jpg f73afeda846c0450e451b9b554d8e477.jpg bffd6cad253835ae274bc1ddbe00c274.jpg c0028880_5267bb8ea1a8a.png Leila and akito danced.jpg 194527923.jpg 198938508.jpg 198938544.jpg XfbsFngH4-Q.jpg Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_7.png 83aT8i7.png|Leila with Akito's Alexander Category:Geass User Category:W-0 Category:Female Category:Europia United Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled